


Release

by rosetyler_i



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetyler_i/pseuds/rosetyler_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when we needed an out. All three of us. We needed a release. Something to take our minds off of all the stress. The Hunger Games. The rebellion. Threesome relationship. Rated M for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

They may not work well together in my mind, but when they're in my body it's a different story.

It all started when we needed an out. All three of us. We needed a release. Something to take our minds off of all the stress—the Hunger Games, the rebellion.

Peeta came to me first. In all actuality, the first night was on the train. It was magical. Fantastic. I had never felt anything better than that until then.

I could feel him. All of him.

All of his emotions were radiating off of ever part of his body. His eyes, his hands—Oh his hands…

I could feel his hands—his fantastic, huge, baker's hands that can handle even the most delicate of objects with such precision—and they made me want to scream. And I did. I screamed louder than I ever had.

I had finally found something that I could hold onto. And I did. I held onto him as if my life depended on it.

We both got our release that night. To this day, I will never regret it.

It lasted for only a month though before our lustful desires had to be sated again. At least, mine did.

That was when I went looking for Gale.

I went to our spot in the woods and looked for him everywhere. It was impossible to find him.

Until I heard his voice.

I followed the musical sound—a sound that was making every part of me weep.

I needed him. I needed to feel his hands on me. I needed to feel everything from the one man that had been with me from the beginning.

Good hunting partners are hard to find.

But I did find him.

With Peeta.

Apparently, their affair had been going on for longer than I could have even thought. I never thought that the two men in my life that had my mind doing flips and my stomach doing turns for were enjoying the same release that I had only found with Peeta only once.

I watched them in uncontrollable fascination. Peeta's hands were all over Gale's beautiful torso, those hands that had once been over me.

Gale's mouth, a mouth that I once held a curious allure for was all over Peeta's crafted body.

It made me ache more than I cared to admit.

When they finished their exertions, I was completely done for. There was no hope for me. I was in need.

I ran away afraid that they would try to shield me from their love affair—afraid that they would try to cover it up.

I ran to my home. Well, my house in Victors Village. I still haven't ever been able to call that my home. It has never felt like it.

Until they came.

They knew I was watching. They knew I knew about them.

And they knew I needed them.

So they came.

And I came.

It was wonderful and fantastic.

It was better than just being with Peeta.

And now we come to the point I'm at right now.

In bed between the loves of my life.

I could stay here forever.

But unfortunately, there is a war. And I am the Mockingjay.

And Gale is my cousin—at least, so everyone thinks…

There can't be a three person relationship including the savior of all of Panem. Or so I'm supposed to be.

Even though they won't let me do a damn thing.

I hate district 13.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFN account under the pen name Mochoa1994
> 
> Please don't be disappointed. I'm still trying to work on writing explicit scenes but this is the best I can do for now.


End file.
